Don't bad boys make you want to cry?
by pharmco49
Summary: Damon has plans for Caroline, and she can only come along for the ride.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Boy meets Girl

The first time I saw him was the first day of school. He was talking to Elena's new friend, Stefan Salvatore. They seemed a little upset with each other, but I could not stop staring at that gorgeous face. He was getting really close to Stefan with this frown and his angry face was making me feel all warm inside and I don't even know the guy yet.

"Damon, you have to leave now!" Damon? I liked the name as soon as I heard it. Damon says something and walks my way and I can't help, but fluster as he comes my way looking victorious in his argument with Stefan. My time has come and I looked myself over hoping I look good enough to eat. I flip my hair over my shoulder ready.

"Hi, you're new!" He turns my way and puts on a dazzling smile. My smile almost falters with his penetrating gaze rolling over every inch of me.

"Hello, and who might you be?" Damon stepped closer to me and took my hand," I am Damon, Damon Salvatore." He's related to Stefan?

"Caroline Forbes." I look him over, observing every part of him. His demeanor screamed control freak with a possible gentleman in there somewhere.

"Ah, sheriff's daughter." He gives me a half smirk.

"Everyone knows that about me." I arch an eyebrow, looking around for my mom, "Let me guess you met her?"

"You got me!" Damon threw his hands up," But, being a part of the founding families, I had to meet her; I've been away for a while."

"How old are you?"

"25. You?"

"17." I whispered, really hoping he didn't find that repulsive. I was still in high school.

"Young, nothing I can't handle."

"Cocky much, aren't you?" I give a little laugh looking away, just anywhere but those blue oceans he had for eyes.

"Very." He smiled this smile that drove me insane.

I just nodded my head nervously, biting my lip, "I should get going I have to get home now."

" It was so nice to meet you Ms. Forbes." He takes my hand and kisses the back of it.

"Likewise, Mr. Salvatore." I step closer and touched the lapels of his leather coat, "By the way my mother is Ms. Forbes, you can call me Caroline."

"Good you can call me Damon. Formalities are boring anyway."

"I couldn't agree more."

Damon sort of just looks me over, I feel a bit nervous. He takes my hand and lifts it kissing my hand, he turns it over in his kisses my palm before running his nose up to my wrist inhaling.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Um well, I am going to this party, do you want to come?" I didn't want to look desperate, but I couldn't give in so easily. I could play hard to get.

"You should spend some time with and let me get to know you tonight." He leans his head forward so his lips aren't far from my ear.

"As in a date?" I hear myself stutter. I could only think how much of a dork I look like.

"Yea a date and we should do that very soon." We're just centimeters apart and my hands have found the front of a cotton shirt.

"Damon." I whisper.

"I'm taking you home."

"You're taking me home." I simply agree and I don't know why, but I knew right at that moment I wanted to give him anything he wanted.

"Let's go Car." He calls me the nickname, only my friends call me. How did he know that? We haven't known one another more than 15 mins. I feel crazy, but maybe he's the one. Elena can have the other Salvatore. I'll take Mr. Steamy blue eyes here.

I get into his car, it's a Desoto; it's practically a classic. He starts the engine and it gives off this nice purr. It's a classic well taken care of. I direct him towards my house. I know my mom isn't home, she'll be at work all night until midnight. We talk about me the whole way. He wanted to know so much about Mystic Falls. He was asking the perfect person!

He stops the car and turns to me. "It has been wonderful meeting you, Ms. Forbes."

"Likewise." I grab my bags and swiftly attempt to get out of the car. But, the driver side door slams and I turn and see Damon, not there anymore. I jump as the passenger side opens, "let me get your door."

"How did you get over here so fast?" he holds the door and shuts it swiftly.

"You seemed to be thinking about something and I figured I'd do something gentleman like before I kissed you." He shrugs.

"Kiss-"

He leans in and plants the perfect kiss on my lips. Its not intrusive like a teenage boy's kiss would be. He is taking his time and lingering. And when he pulls away there isn't a lot smacking sounds as we pull apart.

I never noticed how our lower parts are pushed together. My legs are pinned between the car and his body, talk about a rock and a hard place. His hand runs down my sides making me shiver, I can tell he wants to grab my ass, I quickly grab his wrist pulling it up and push him away slightly, and he just smiles at me, "Don't think because I'm blonde; means I am dumb in anyway. I'm not easy just because you're hot...and" My voice quivers as he kisses my cheek and runs his nose down my chin.

"You smell divine." I can't help but stop talking, he's so close again and we're standing in front of my house making out. He leans to my ear, smoothing my hair away, "Don't stop now. I can multi- task."

"I can't talk with you so close." I complain, and he pulls back.

"That's kind of the point." He closes me in with his arms on either side of me. I move under them, and slide away.

"I have to go Damon. I have to be ready for this party later."

"Party?"

"Yeah, we do it every year." I just shrug and cross my arms. He looks at me strangely.

"You will be spending the night with me instead at 7pm sharp… and you'll arrive at the party late..."

"I'll be with you tonight at 7pm sharp." I feel like I want to agree with him and the other idea just seems to slip my mind because I'd love nothing but to see Damon tonight. "I'll go to the party late."

"Good." He kisses my cheek once more before, he goes to his driver side and climbs in. "Wear something sexy."

I blush biting my lip, "You got it."

He turns on his car and winks at me, "Later Car." The hum of the engine begins as put it in drive and speeds around the corner. I turn towards my door and smile as I run to it. I had a date with Damon Salvatore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The invitation

I can't get him off my mind! He went from nice guy to bad boy in seconds when he opened my car door for me. That kiss was breath-taking is the least I can say. I want to tell Elena or maybe just Bonnie, but I know they'd just give these watered down answers as always when it seemed I was rushing into something," They only want one thing." I really didn't care if Damon wanted me to strip down on the lawn and have sex there. I might've done it.

But, I totally know men, after all Tyler Lockwood, my ex wasn't exactly a boy scout. Yes, as in Tyler Lockwood, Founding Family and all. Then there was a fling I had with Matt Donovan after he and Elena broke up; we kept on the low and messed around. He and Elena went for the homerun a few times, but nothing else. He proved to have a lot of steam to blow off. Those blue eyes were so sexy, when I really got him to let go of all good boy resolve.

I looked over my outfit that was lying on the bed. I picked a sexy but innocent lingerie set. I picked some nice tight jeans and strappy silk green sleeveless blouse. It was almost 6 now and I still hadn't showered, I admit daydreaming can take up a lot of time.

The shower didn't take long, I was all perfectly clean from head to toe. I took some time to touch up my nail polish. I looked over my outfit and decided I looked good. I had been stuck between straightening and curling my hair but I felt like he really enjoyed it curly earlier.

I hear my doorbell ring and look out one of the various windows in my house. I didn't see his car. I walked to the door agitated it wasn't him. I flung it open and gasped and a smile spread across my face: it was him!

"Hello Caroline."

"Damon, you're here!" He is looking delicious in a button up midnight blue button up and jeans. Wow and he is holding something and he notices me staring like a dork, "Where is your car?"

"It's at home, II decided to walk here. It was maybe 10 mins walking."

"Well I'm just glad you came."

"I promised didn't I?" He I holds up a dish," I made shrimp Alfredo pasta."

"Thank you Damon, I really thought we were going out?" This did feel weird, he was practically a stranger and he wanted to eat at my place. "But, I love this!"

"Well a night in sounds better, doesn't it Caroline?" And the idea never sounded better, until he said it.

"Yes a night alone with you in my house sounds great, please come in."

I step aside as he walks in and pulls me close. I catch my breath in my chest as he leans close, "You look so hot." He lingers close to my face, and I think he's going to kiss me, so I close my eyes expectantly.

"Not yet." I open my eyes slowly and look at Damon, he has this cocky smile on his face. "I don't know about you but I am starving, let's eat."

We pull apart and I prepare the plates on the table. I find a bottle of white wine and pair it to the pasta which looks divine." I hope you love white wine."

"Red wine is more of my style, but I never resist a drink."

"So how old are you?" I look him over and land on his eyes. He has to be at least in his mid or late 20s.

"My age is unimportant to you, and all you care about is making your guest, me happy."

"I don't know why I asked that! I'm sorry, is there anything I can do for you."

"Give me your wrist," I don't know why I want to but I do," Caroline, I'm a vampire and you don't care and you're not afraid."

"I'm not afraid." He bites my wrist and puts it over his cup of wine. He bites his finger next and rubs his blood against my wound and it heals!

"Are you all done?" He swirls my blood with the wine and drinks it down.

"I am done for now, but I need something more from you tonight Caroline." I can see veins sprouting from his eyes. I want to be scared, but I know what he is.

"Anything for a guest."

"I'm going to fuck you and then me going to drink your blood for as long and often as I want."

"I'm your slave?"

"You're mine, not a slave. I just need to lay low and you are the perfect person to get everything I need to know about this town."

"Ok, I am yours, what would you like first?" I get close to him, and run my hands up and down his chest," I am at your disposal."

He turns my head, and I look at his face and see veins popping up again, "Just a bite." He pounces on me, and I feel two pricks in my neck. Oh my god what am I going to do?

"Damon it hurts." I gasp as he begins to suck and retract his teeth, and the pain is subsiding as he does so. It's like cloud 9 without the drugs. "OH wow Damon" I begin to moan out for him.

I feel his tongue slid over the wounds and I gasp again. "You taste delightful Ms. Forbes, I've been waiting on that all day." He licks his lips of my blood.

I feel myself stagger and he holds me up. He picks me up and takes me somewhere upstairs. I can feel the slightest change in level. I look around and smile, at the sight that greets me. I am in my room!

"You brought me to my room." I feel so dizzy from the blood loss," Why is everything spinning?"

"I brought you to your room, you felt dizzy and needed to lie down."

"Yeah, I feel like such a light weight!"

"Of course I did. " HE climbs on my bed and snuggles up next to me," He touches my nose with his index finger, "You won't remember everything from tonight, we spent the night making passionate love after I came in. I never told you about me being a vampire, I never bit you and you fell asleep peacefully."

"I feel so tired Damon. Thank you for tonight."

"Anytime princess, now eat your pasta when you wake up. You'll need your full strength next time." I feel hands taking my clothes off and I look at Damon holding my torn blouse, "Don't worry princess I won't be banging you while you're sleep, not my style. I like to hear a girl scream."

…..

School the next day, I am all smiles. I remember a crazy night of fun with Damon. He was intense the moment he came through the door.

I walk into school to see Elena and Stefan kissing. I might puke the pasta I had this morning. But, I walk over and take a deep breath. I see Stefan's eyes connect with mine and he pulls away from Elena.

"Caroline."

Elena looks my way smiling, "Hey Care we missed you last night."

"I know I had some plans that I couldn't avoid."

"Oh well then there will be plenty of parties this year. After all senior year, is and will always be the best!"

I simply nod and agree with her. "Yeah totally!" She kisses Stefan good bye and we begin walking her to her first class.

"So what did you get into last night, I know it wasn't Tyler Lockwood."

"I met a guy and he's so hot and amazing."

"Who is he? Does he go here?"

"No, I can't tell you."

"Caroline I am your best friend."

"When I know its right, will tell you. For now, he is my dirty little secret." We approached Elena's class and I couldn't be happier. We hugged and bid our farewells.

I turned into a hard body, I was silently hoping it was Him. "Caroline."

Stefan Salvatore.

"Funny running into you..." I giggle awkwardly.

"I saw you talking to a guy yesterday," Stefan stuffs his hands in his pockets," He is not a good guy Caroline, you should stay away from him."

"Stefan, he was nice the whole time with me and so fun to talk to." Stefan just kept giving me a look over and constantly in my eyes.

"I'm sure he has been." Stefan just nods and walks away, "Just be careful."

"I will Stefan." I looked away and sigh. I can't believe I just lied but, I don't feel bad. He could've easily been mine if Elena hadn't spotted him first.


	3. Chapter 3

I sat on my bed waiting for Damon to call or see me again. He was so elusive and I didn't want Stefan to think I was some reckless floosy who only wanted to get into his brother's pants. Well his brother always had on hot pants and what's under them needed to be seen again. She didn't quite remember the night, but she knew it was the best night she would ever have and needed to have it again.

"I can smell you Caroline, all the way to your front door." I jump as the voice in my ear startles me, "Damon, how did you get into my house?" I turn and look into those blue eyes and I just melt. He has a 5 o' clock shadow on his face and that devious look in his eyes draw me in. He is just leaning up against my wall looking all yummy and here I am just sitting in my pjs.

"I let myself in." He just shrugs, "I had a fight with my brother a few moments ago." He just walks forward and holds me near and rest his head on mine. I can't be mad at him exactly when he is acting like this! I hug him and look up, and inquire what happen, "I flirted with his girlfriend."

I shove him away but don't get free of his grasp. "You too!" I stomp in my frustration and glare at him. "Damon why would you say that to me?" I feel like hitting him or something! Elena got all the attention from the guys because she was mysterious or something?!

I don't see it but his hand comes quickly to my cheek, and I fall back towards my bed. My cheek really hurts, I crouch over in pain and feel Damon's presence beside me, "Don't ever hit me again Caroline." His voice sends tremors through me and I can only nod and look away.

"Don't look at the floor, you may be my bitch but you aren't a slave." He says it so sweetly, but the words sting like venom.

"Damon, I just don't feeling used."

"If feeling is the problem Care Bear, let me fix that for you." He strokes my stinging cheek, smiles this sweet Damon smile, "You don't care that I'm not in love with you and you envy Elena and you want to be her best friend in the whole wide world, because you are my little slut and will do whatever to make me happy."

I just nod and am more than happy to comply and crawl into his arms, "Would you like my neck now?" I relax in his arms waiting for him to do what he wants to it. My cheek still hurts, and I touch it again.

"I'm not done yet." His eyes are piercing my skull and I want to fight him on this but he is just the most truthful and honest person in the world to me right now and he can say and do whatever he wants. "You can know I'm a vampire and you will accept me without retort and tell no one else, if you want me to be happy. Let's talk about Elena."

"I do want you to always be happy Damon." I pet his cheek and bring his head down to my neck and I feel his mouth begin to kiss it, and a suddenly bite into the flesh and I feel him drinking me? He was a vampire after all. I wait until he finishes.

"You get a reward for being good while Daddy had a drink."

"Do whatever you want to me."

"Oh that was the plan baby." He looks me over with a hunger and begins running his hand down my neck to the front of my tank top. "Do you wear this to bed every night?"

"Would you like me to, I have more like it."

"Oh good girl." He pushed the straps up my top down and envelops a rosy nipple into mouth, "So beautiful Caroline."

I arch into his mouth moaning as he rips the top away from my body, "I liked that shirt. "

"I'll buy you another one." He shrugs, "Besides you have more."

He yanks off the rest of my clothes leaving me bare laying before him, "Help me take these off."

I pop the button on his jeans and smile as I feel the imprint of his arousal against his jeans, and cup it. He hisses inwardly and jerks forward for more contact.

"We are going to have so much fun." He pushes me back on to my bed before lunging for me once more.

…..

Last night was amazing! Damon's stamina was outrageous and the way he moved was like, he was a sex god reincarnated into a vampire. I rethink that last word, but I don't feel scared or nervous about the fact. I peer over at him as he sleeps, the sheet sits on his hips and I can only stare at how good it looks. I take the moment to just watch him sleep and admire the way he looks so at peace beside me. I reach out to touch his hair and move it away from his face. He shifts towards my hand and I feel a warmth spread throughout my body. But, within moments, he wakes up and his eyes dart towards me and he pushes my hand away.

I sit back and look at him, "Hasn't anyone told you rude it is to mess with a man while he's sleeping Care Bear." He begins to stretch his body and sits up looking bored. I feel my stomach clench at his rudeness. He was just like Tyler, all he wanted was to sleep with me. I turn from him.

"Caroline, don't be like that."

I turn back to him and hiss, "Like what Damon, like I'm hurt by your need to push me away after we had sex last night?"

He walks around the bed and I pull a sheet over my body, I feel so ashamed, "Care, last night we had fun and we will continue to. I like you, I do."

"But you want to mess around with Elena too?"

"Elena is someone I want to have yes."

I scoff at this, "That makes things feel so much better." I stand to get up and he yanks me back down this time with me on his lap as he sits on the bed, "Let me go Damon."

"Caroline, you know what I am and I can make you forget everything we just talked about, but I won't because you will be my girlfriend possibly in the future and I don't want to you to confuse my lusting for Elena with what I want with you."

I knew my face had changed by now, "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"You know because I'm here with you and I promise you it's true and I'm letting you remember everything, for now." He leans forward and kisses my lips.

I don't respond at first, but he pulls the sheet up my legs and his hand makes its way between my legs and I feel so hot as his fingers run over my lips and finally to my clit, "Damon…"

"Yes Princess?" His lips didn't go far as he all but whispers against my lips.  
"Fine, I forgive you, please-"Damon's fingers begin rubbing me and his mouth latches on to my neck drawing blood. I feel a familiar orgasmic rush flood my senses and I arch into his palm, "OH my god, yes-"

His lips find mine and I kiss him whole heartedly, his mouth taste coppery and odd, but I could care less at that moment. He picks me up and lays me down on the bed, "Get some sleep and be ready for me to pick you up later from school." He quickly puts on his clothes and smiles at me as I lay on the bed.

I want to just watch him walk but that orgasm had me acting like jelly, but I somehow manage to sit up on my elbows, before he gets out the door. "Wait what's your number?"

"I put it in your phone already, "I'll see you later." He winks at me before speeding out of the room.

"What am I ever going to do about him?" I'm not sure what to feel, used or happy? I could tell anyone about him, Damon made sure of that. But, he had told me he'd be my boyfriend all in good time! I ponder this and begin to wonder why did he want to be with me? Am I prettier than Elena? Do I smell better? This is so going to bother me all day!

…..

Stefan wasn't one to ignore what his brother was up to especially when it concerned where he wanted to be. He loved his brother but Damon was volatile and unpredictable. He decided to keep a close eye on Caroline from now on.

He stalked her from her house and all the way to school. The girl seemed fine and alive. She was walking in the sun and hadn't missed any days at school. So he concluded she hadn't been turned. She did normal teenage things like hang out with Elena and Bonnie and talk to various people as she wandered from groups of people to another. She seemed to have a hand in everything except the druggies, who she seemed to pass with disgust written all over her face. She was an example of an all American girl.

He hadn't been listening to anyone approaching, "Hey Stefan what are you staring at?"

"I'm just thinking, sorry." Stefan looked at his girlfriend and smiled, "I was thinking about the dance coming up soon."

"Oh yeah?" Elena looked at Stefan seriously, "Do you want to go?"

"Ms. Gilbert, are you asking me to the school dance?"

Elena leaned close and looked up into his eyes, "Maybe."  
Stefan wanted to lean forward and bite the lip she was currently biting. He found it inevitably the sexiest thing so far about his little innocent version of Katherine. He really hated that bitch, but she had nothing to do with his sweet Elena.

"Then I accept your invitation, but first there is a price." When she quirked one sexy eyebrow, he leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. He pulled away to not get too wrapped up in the kiss and looked in the direction of Caroline as she talked to a few cheerleaders.

Elena pulled him closer and grinded her body against his, "I have a few payment options, if you would like to discuss them."

"Oh yeah?" Stefan smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, he made sure to look around and leaned forward to Elena's neck and kissed it. She jerked away and giggled.

"Mr. Salvatore, I believe I was talking about payment in kisses," She put her finger to his lips and moved it down his neck and to his chest,"there and here." She stopped at his stomach. They had gotten into a few heated kisses, but never had they gone as far lower regions except when he wanted to grab a hold of her ass, whenever she was on his lap. He laughed to himself as he thought of the first time he did that. Elena practically jumped out her skin and placed his hands on her little waist. He complied of course and didn't try again for a few more weeks. He could be a gentleman.

"That sounds heavenly."

"Let's do that later." Elena placed her hands on his chest, "Now, let me go I have to get back inside and I have Biology in 10 mins."

Stefan bid her farewell with a soundly kiss, and turned back to Caroline. When he didn't see her he simply decided to go to his next class too. He would have to find her some other time.

…..

Elena slid in to Biology class and took her seat next to Caroline, who waved her over to her seat.

"Elena Gilbert I saw that."

Elena looked taken back, "What did you see now?"

"You and the infamous Stefan Salvatore flirting in the outdoor seating for lunch."

"He's my boyfriend." Elena blushed ten shades of red. She didn't seem to think anyone had been watching them, but I had stormed off to Bio before they finished their little lovefest in front of the whole school. Maybe I am still jealous, but I do have the better brother? Stefan always seemed to be everything but cruel to Elena. He seemed nice.

"I know, just giving you crap, and after all isn't that what best friends do?" Caroline quirks an eyebrow. 'Lucky.'

"So what about you and Mr. Mysterious? "

"Oh him, he's great." Caroline feels a bit of the sting in her cheek and smiles anyway. "He's amazing in bed."

"You slut," Elena laughs jokingly, "I'm kidding you know that right, I'm sure he was amazing, all I've ever had was Matt once."

"Why did you break up with him again?"

"He wasn't exciting and seemed to want to do everything traditional and stay here in Mystic Falls forever."

"Well new boy Stefan should definitely bring some excitement. You know he came from out of town, so I bet he has a ton of experience and also you and Matt never nearly had sex in the school courtyard."

"We did not!"

"Oh Elena, you have so much to learn." Caroline joked, "Sex is physical release you shouldn't feel obligated to do, but receive."

"Receive?"

"Yes young Gilbert, much to learn you do." Caroline talks in her best Yoda voice and Elena laughs. Caroline could sort of see the appeal as her friend laughed with her.

"Have you been hanging around Matt?"

"Oh no I saw this video on YouTube and it was funny. It was like a mashup video."

Elena seemed to let it go before the teacher walked in, greeting the class. "Hello everyone, turn your books to page 68 and please place all homework assignments in the basket and take your seats."

"Saved by the teacher." Elena laughed as she began taking out everything she needed.

"Right." Caroline exhaled the breath she'd been holding. She really had to figure out how Damon did that thing with his voice. Maybe she could do it to Elena when she told her about Matt last summer and her parents lake house. That could definitely strain a friendship…

….


End file.
